Systems often referred to as “front-end applications” have been created to allow users to search and retrieve video-related information based on certain identifiers, indexes, and/or search criteria. An example of such a front-end application is the one described in Published Patent Application US 2004/0237101, which is incorporated herein by reference. The video-related information used by the front-end application, including the identifiers, indexes, etc., must be entered into the system and associated with the relevant scenes of the video. Generally, these identifiers are manually entered and associated to the video's scenes. Automation of this process would free up a substantial amount of man-hours.